childe of mine
by Obsessive Fanfic Reader amy
Summary: xander and spike turn to angel in help to protect xander and Angelus child - however angel does not know about the child


Xander and Spike stood out side Angel's hotel, Xander looked at the doors apprehensively still thinking deciding if this was the best thing. Spike looked at Xander and saw his distress; Spike put an arm around Xander and said, "It will be alright Xander". Xander looked at him and offered and smile then sighed and looked at Spike for a moment then said, "But how can you be sure I have not saw him for 3 years 3 years not since the Angelus situation I have not faced him now I am facing him and bringing him something he never thought he could have, and asking him to help protect us and it".

Spike smiled at his friend and replied with "we have managed fine for the past 3 years I am sure peaches can handle it fine, I can not believe I am saying this but he deserves to know luv". Xander sighed and said "You're right lets do this then shall we" Spike smiled at him and opened the door to their car and lifted the 3 year old child out and put him down holding his hand.

The child smiled up at Spike and ran towards the doors, Spike sighed and ran in after him. Xander leaned against the car for a minute and closed his eyes trying to will all the courage that he had to show it head now, as he really did need it.

Angel and Gunn were the only people in the hotel they were just sitting down doing nothing much, Gunn was cleaning weapons and Angel was reading a book when a small child came running in shouting. Angel put his book down and went straight to the child and picked him up as he did Spike came bursting threw the doors. Angel shouted to Gunn to stop him. Gunn jumped up and rammed Spike in to the wall and aimed a cross bow at his heart. Angel carrying the child looked at Spike and was about to speak when the doors opened.

Xander heard a shout from inside, Xander got up of the car and walked into the building and as he did saw Spike held against the wall with a crossbow aimed at him heart and Angel holding the child.

Angel saw Xander and said his name, Xander looked at him and said "right first thing first" he pointed to Gunn and said, "move that crossbow away from his heart **now**". Gunn looked at Angel a nodded. Gunn moved the crossbow and Spike sighed, and looked at Xander. Xander took a deep breath and then walked over to Angel. Angel could smell the fear coming from Xander but despite that he still approached him. Xander looked at Angel opened his arms and said, "Could you please give me my son".

As soon as Xander said it he head someone say 'oh my god' from behind him he turned to find Cordelia and Wesley standing there, He turned around again once again to face Angel and took his child from out of his hands. 

Cordelia looked at him and said "you have a son, so who did you get pregnant then" Xander looked at her and was about to say something but his child spoke "dada, Spiky I want Spiky" Xander smiled put his son down and said "go on then" Xander watched his son run to Spike and watched as Spike picked him up.

Every one stared as Spike held the child, Spike looked at them watching him and shouted "what". Spike put the kid down, who stood next to him. Gunn who was still standing next to Spike started to move away. Xander kid saw Gunn move away and thought to him self "he hurt Spiky I don't like him". 

Every one who was still quite and was not saying anything heard a growl they all looked to Spike who said "don't look at me" then the saw Xander child sweet innocent face change into a demonic form of a vampire and went running after Gunn. Xander saw his child change his face and start to go after Gunn. Cordelia screamed Wesley was just stunned and Angel went to grab stake. Xander ran after his child and picked him up and looked at him and said "what I have I told you about doing that" the child looked back at him and changed his face back to it human form it smiled and Xander and replied "but dada he hurt spiky"

Cordelia was in shock Wesley just stood their next to her not saying or doing anything, Gunn was staring Xander looked at Angel who had a stake in his hand he looked at Angel. He went over to Spike and gave his son to him and said, "don't let them hurt him". Xander was about to say something but Gunn said, "What the hell is that thing". Xander said, "that thing is my son and he only did what he did because you hurt Spike" he looked at Angel "put the stake down I will not let you hurt my son you will go threw me and Spike before you do". 

Wesley spoke for the first time he looked at Xander and asked, "Xander don't mind me asking but what is he", Xander smiled and said, "he is my son but I take it you mean what he is, well he is half vampire". Everybody stared at him. Cordelia said, "you got some vampire pregnant" Xander looked at her and said, "No some vampire got me pregnant".

Wesley said, "You got pregnant" Xander said "yeah, short story I got cursed by a pissed of demon as usual you know me demon magnet any way cursed which I did not find out till he came". Wesley said, "then for you to get pregnant you had to have sex with…" Xander smiled and said "you can say it Wes for we to get pregnant I need to have sex with a guy, well in this case a male vampire". Wes then said, "Interesting can I…" "No Wes you can not experiment on him" Xander said harshly.

Spike then said "to right no messing with the kid" Xander smiled and said "thanks Spike but I want to do this I need to do this ok" Spike smiled and said, "ok pet whatever you want you want me to take Junior here some where" Xander said "no stay here ok you know support" Spike nodded. 

Cordelia then said "so Xander who knocked you up, I don't remember you knowing that many male vampire unless something _happened to you_" Xander opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out Spike said "it ok pet I'm here you can do it".

Xander took a deep breath and said, "That's the reason I am here, Angel congratulations you're a dad". Angel just stood there not saying anything, but Cordelia did have something to say, "you telling me you slept with Angel" Spike stood up and said "he did not sleep with Angel he was…" Xander shouted, "Spike shut up okay they do not need to here about that" Spike was about to protest but Xander stopped him by saying "Spike don't you dare say anything ok you said I had to this so I am doing it my way ok I don't need them knowing ok… Cordelia to answer you're question me and Angel one night stand got drunk we were trying to get over the whole Angelus encounter and that was the end of it". 

"Dada, dada" Xander turned around and smiled at his son and said "what is it Junior" "I'm hungry" Cordelia smiled and said "we have some food if you want". Xander smiled and said "thanks for the offer but it not food he wants Spike could you". Spike, pulled out of bag a see through cup with a teat in it, it had a red drink. Cordelia said, "please, please tell me that's not what I think it is" Xander said, "sorry but it is blood".

Angel said, "He's my son" Xander looked at him and said, "yep, now you know". Angel looked at him and said, "why didn't you tell me before", Xander looked at him and said, "Do you really want me to answer that here". Spike said, "Go on tell him luv see what his pet humans think then". Xander said, "Spike shut up you're not helping here". Spike said "sorry". Angel said, "we need to talk alone" Xander looked at him and said, "I don't think so I have not got to the stage where I want to be alone with you right now this is hard enough as it is, however we can talk as long as Spike is with in hearing distance and don't say no because I told him everything". Angel nodded, then said, "right you lot go out or something come back later". They all mumbled but went with out another word. Angel led Xander into his office; he was about to shut the door when Xander said, "No leave it open". 

Angel looked at him and then said "why, why did you not tell me", Xander looked at him sighed and said, "what do you think I could of said Angel, hey Angel remember when you were Angelus and you raped me I forgot to mention I got cursed which enables me to have children guess what you are going to be a dad, I don't think so some how". Angel said, "I would have helped you". Xander said, "Angel I was 17 pregnant, which by it self gave shortened my life span not to mention dealing with the stuff that happened with you I could not… I'm just glad Spike was there to help me would not have done it with out him". 

Angel said, "what about the other I'm sure they helped out, Xander laughed and said they did at first but then they found out about him being half vampire and well they were not happy and I did not tell them what happened between us… and well they jumped to the conclusion that I slept with Spike and well I just did not put them right Spike was quite happy to go a long with it we were already friends anyway, so we started playing a role it was funny for a while the looks we got of Buffy. But then that all went to hell when she attacked Spike while Junior was with him and well you saw what happened when that guy attacked Spike same thing but she the slayer and lets say a stake and my son do not go well together I had to jump in front of him to stop her form well make him go… poof. Anyway we became less welcome round their I mean we still helped out but no as much, and in the end all of them turned against me and in the end they said they were sorry but I had to choose they could not handle what was going on they wanted me choose between them and Spike at first, but then Buffy said no that I had to give the child to Spike and I could stay in their group. I chose my child and Spike and they were not happy about it". Angel looked at him in disbelief. 

Xander said, "you want to meet him", Angel said, "sure if it ok" Xander shouted "Junior come here". Then a boy ran into the office and jumped onto him, Xander smiled. Xander said, "Junior this is Angel, remember what I told you about him that he's you're dad". Junior nodded then got of Xander and walked up to Angel and looked at him and said, "You're like me and Spiky" Angel smiled and said, "yep". The kid looked at Angel and said, "dada said you stop nasty men getting me". Xander sighed and said, "go play with Spike" Junior ran back through the doors to Spike. 

Angel looked at Xander and said, "what men" Xander said, "there is another reason why we came there was this prophecy and well now everybody wants to kill him, you see it says that he could cause the end of the world the good side want him to kill him and the evil side want him so he can cause the end of the world and well I really don't want the end of the world but I am not letting them kill my son. Beside the prophecy said could cause the end of the world it did not say that he would." 

Angel sighed and said "so let me get this straight I have son who is 3 years old which you and my childe raised, who is also part of some prophesy that involves him ending the world in which different groups are going to turn up and try to kill him or take him to try and end the world, anything else I should know". Xander said, "yeah Buffy and the rest want to kill him and are probably on their way here, look are you going to help or not, if not me, Spike and the kid are out of here and probably never see us again". Angel said, "We never seem to be able to do anything simple do we". Xander smiled and said "does that mean you will help us or not". Angel said, "yeah we will help and plus I want the chance to get to now my son".

Angel looked through the glass and started laughing Xander said "what funny" Angel said, "I it just Spike I've never seen him like this" Xander said "well a lot of things can change and Spike did he been their for me don't know if I would not have coped without him I'm just glad Junior can go out in daylight or I would be screwed". Angel looked at him and said, "you call him Junior is that his name" Xander smiled and said, "no Spike started calling it him and well it stuck his name Liam". Angel looked shocked that Xander named his child after him. 

Xander got up and said, "lets get back I don't want to leave him for to long not with everyone who is after him". Angel got up and walked into the lobby where he was met with the sight of Spike playing patty cake with Liam. Liam looked up as Xander came into the room and got up and said, "dada spiky and me play". Xander said, "I can see that". Spike stood up and went over to Xander and said, "you okay" Xander smiled at him and then put his arms around him. 

Xander said, "right when the rest get back you have to make friends with the guy who attacked you other wise Junior here will try to attack him". Spike said, "but…" he did not finish as he saw the look on Xander face and mumbled "fine".

Xander smiled and kissed Spike on the cheek, Spike said, "pet you told him every thing" Xander nodded. Angel just looked at them and said, "I should show you to you're rooms if you're staying here". Spike picked up Liam and said, "Lead the way then peaches". 

Angel lead Spike Xander and Liam up the stairs, Angel lead them into one of the rooms in their was a double bed Spike put Liam on the bed and said to Angel, "thanks peaches" Angel was about to say something about them sharing a room and what was going on between them when they heard Cordy shout Angels name. Xander said, "well come on then Spike you have an apology to make". Spike moaned and said, "Do I have to". Xander smiled and said, "yes". Xander picked Liam up and said, "come on you, you have to say sorry as well". Liam said, "but daddy he tried to hurt Spike and that's wrong you said so". Xander said, "yes it is but that also makes it wrong for you to hurt other people in retaliation". 

TBC


End file.
